


The Angel Watching Over You

by BloodyTuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Dean, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyTuesday/pseuds/BloodyTuesday
Summary: Dean always knew that when his mother said Angel's watched over him, she literally meant it. That's the only way he can sleep soundly without nightmares, nightmares of all the evil things in the world he lives in. It just so happens that the one Angel watching him, was one of his very own. Castiel.





	

I do not own Supernatural and this Fanfiction is not gaining any type of momentary gain, this is purely a fan-based fic.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Castiel stared at human vessel in front of him.  
The beautiful human male was on his stomach, lying down on the hotel bed and snoring softly, showing signs of proper rest. His short dirty blonde/brown hair spiking up in different directions as he drooled on the pillow in front of his face.  
Castiel always enjoyed these moments, when his human was resting without any nightmares and no strain on his face from the day-to-day life of a hunter. 

It was weird for an angel to stare at any human for more time than necessary but as it has come to the attention of everyone, even the angels, Dean Winchester was not just any human to Castiel.  
He was the human that looked after him and saved him when he was human himself, and whenever Castiel has a problem, Dean would always try to fix it even if he acts like he doesn't care before he agrees to help. One look at Castiel's face seems to make Dean cave in, no matter the mission.  
Castiel always comes when Dean calls because of the bond that is shared between the two of them, given by his father (Though Sam helped too but Sam doesn't matter right now) and if someone ever kidnapped or hurt Dean, Castiel would bring the wrath of Heaven upon those who dared to try to take Dean away from him in anyway. 

The bond between an Angel and Human has always been seen as ‘taboo’, as an Angel is an immortal creature who needs to look after all who inhabit the earth and they are more intense in some ways, compared to human beings. And a human is a being of mortality who may or may not live for more than 70 years and may not be able to handle the celestial beings might and power. But the Winchesters seem to show that they could probably last until both of them stop fighting, which could be until the earth dies, if both of the Winchesters become immortal, and they seem to be some of the few humans that can hold their own in a fight against the Angels and Demons and other creatures on Earth.  
Castiel never thought a human would be as interesting as Dean, this strong, handsome, pie-loving, pool-hustling macho man. And yet, there’s a soft spot inside him that calls out to Castiel and is only shown to those he cares about. That emotion seems to be what humans call ‘Love’.

Love is such a difficult emotion, one that only humans are meant to have, but lately he has been thinking that maybe an Angel can experience it too, when it comes to the right human.  
Moving closer to the bed that held the human, Castiel sat on the edge and raised his hand to touch Dean’s back. Before the angel’s hand touched his back, Dean mumbled in his sleep and rolled onto his side, his head facing towards Castiel. Green eyes slowly blinked open and Dean stared at the Angel leaning over him. 

“C-Cas? What is it? Are you okay?” Asked Dean, as he sat up quickly from the bed and rubbed his face as he tried to stare at Castiel through tired eyes. 

“Dean…Everything is fine, I’m just watching over you…in the angel and nice and friend way. I’ll be going, I apologise.” Castiel stuttered as he turned away and tried to get off the bed, only to have his hand grabbed by Dean. 

Looking back at the hand holding his, Castiel slowly raised his eyes to meet Dean’s.  
The pair stared at each other with their fingers intertwined for what felt like hours, but it was actually for a minute or two. 

“You don’t have to leave, Castiel. I don’t mind…It’s cool.” Dean said, as he pulled Castiel’s hand closer to him and moved to the other side of the bed. 

Castiel’s eyes slowly widened as he let himself be pulled onto the bed by Dean. Slowly, he laid down and pressed his face into the pillow below him, and the smell of Dean Winchester suddenly enveloped him.  
A happy sigh came from his lips, one that he had never thought was possible for an Angel to make, and as he snuggled in closer to the bed, a chuckle came from behind him as Dean pressed his front against Castiel’s back and rubbed his face into Castiel’s neck. 

“Goodnight, Cas. Wait, do angel’s even sleep?” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear, tightening his grip around the angels waist. 

“No, We do not…We do not need sleep like humans, but I do not mind lying next to you while you sleep, Dean, I normally look after you while you do anyway. I like making sure you’re safe.” Castiel said, playing with Dean’s hand on his stomach. 

“That’s a bit weird, must be an angel thing? Though, If it was Gabriel or Lucifer or you know, someone else besides you, that would creep me out. But it’s you, always you Castiel.” Dean whispered, before he yawned and kissed Castiel on the back of his neck and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Castiel smiled once Dean’s breathing became calm again.  
He could get use to this. And no one could stop him from feeling this way, especially if It’s Dean causing it. He had found his second home, and he loved it so much. He loved Dean, so much.  
An angel with feelings, It was bound to happen. Just how it was intended to by Father.  
Perfection in the eyes of God.


End file.
